Dark Virus
by CodeLyoko
Summary: Years after the Digidestined defeated the Dark Masters, the Digiworld faces another evil, one that is familiar. But what if he isn't the real enemy? Legends tell of seven dark Digimon that will break free from the Dark Area and destroy the Digiworld.


Kira: Hey again. I know most of you are wishing I'd jsut update some of my other stories, but I recently broke through writer's block that has been plauging me forever, and I used it on this. I had a shorted version of this written years ago, and I finally decided to just redo it all and make it into a story. Hopefully I can stick to this. Yay. Hope you enjoy this, and no I don't own Digimon, if I did, this would have happened and I would NOT have let Wizardmon die.

* * *

The whispers of a gentle breeze blew past a small cottage that lay on the outskirts of a valley, easily blending into the beautiful scenery. Soft rays of the brightly shining sun drifted down on the Digiworld, with no care in the world. Movement was seen in the cottage and a cloaked figure walked into a small room, where another figure sat on a bed, holding a glowing yellow ball.

"Dark, go and get ready. We're meeting Mummy and his family so we can greet the new neighbors. Stop playing with a Thunderball, dear." The voice was melodic and gentle as grass stalks in the wind, but had a commanding tone to it. The tall figure was a Wizardmon, quite willowy in form. Dark blue eyes peered from underneath a tall purple hat, light brown hair flowing over shoulders covered in a matching purple cape. The smaller wizard looked up, the ball disappearing.

"We can see Mummy again?" Dark asked in an excited voice, his blue eyes sparkling with happiness. It had been a month since he had been able to see his best friend in the whole Digiworld. The mother of the now-happy wizard smiled and beckoned her son to stand and follow her, explaining that they going to meet them at the far end of the valley. Another Wizardmon, much taller than the others, joined them, placing a hand on his son, who was currently almost bouncing up and down in pure excitement, an ecstatic look on his half-covered face. The father looked down at him, trying to calm him down.

"Dark, your Uncle won't be joining us. He's been called away to heal a Neodevimon child that was almost crushed in a rock fall." The father wizard knew that it would put a damper in his son's mood, seeing as he had wanted to see his uncle after half a year of being unable to. As he had guessed, Dark's eyes took on a saddened look, and a whine escaped his lips.

"But dad, that's not fair. I haven't seen him in forever!" His mother soothed him while shooing the whining child out of the house. They had a long walk ahead of them, needing to travel to the other side of the valley, which would only take a dozen digiminutes. Dark dashed ahead, playing in the tall flowing grass that grew in the lushly beautiful valley they lived in, twirling and leaping, laughing and giggling, having forgotten about his disappointment. Meanwhile the parents walked slower to talk among themselves.

"Julia, how long can we keep it from him that his Uncle, no, Solace, had been here while he was sleeping all these months? I know it's to keep him from learning about that, but Dark really misses him." the father said. Julia sighed and shook her head, a brown clothed hand moving her hat firmly into place when a stray fickle breeze tried to snatch it off.

"Haze, you know it's for his own good, besides, as a healer, Solace cannot stay for long; he is needed to help heal any Digimon in need of his services. There are not many like him. Sure there is a Rosemon and a MarineAngemon who can heal, but healers are quite rare. As trained as I was, I'm nowhere near as good as those three at healing." Julia remarked, staring at her husband from the corner of one eye as she watch her son. Haze shook his head, feeling quite defeated in the argument. It was true, Julia had been training to become a healer just like her brother, Solace, who was a Sorcermon, but when the arrival of her son came, she was forced to quit, so she could happily raise Dark. They stayed silent, feeling ill at ease, but their spirits lifted just like the breeze when they saw the trees that signaled that they were at last on the other side of the valley.

Dark instantly stopped dancing and peered through the grass, which came up to his chest, seeing movement near the trees. A small Mummymon was waving and yelling something. He knew that that could only be one Digimon, his best friend. He ran the last ten meters to the edge of the forest, almost tackling his friend to the ground in his excitement. The Mummymon laughed and playfully pushed his friend off.

"I'm happy to see you too, Dark, but don't smother me!" Mummy laughed, smiling as his own parents walked out to greet Dark's parents. The two children ran after each other, dodging behind trees in a playful game of Tag and Run. The four adults looked at their children play before returning their attention onto each other.

"Aero, Keza, it's nice to see you two again." Haze said politely, nodding his head to the two Mummymon, his hat slipping further forward with the movement. Keza smiled, revealing sharp teeth in the process. She nodded back, shifting her weight to allow the gun attached to her back to move back into place.

"It's been awhile. You wouldn't believe how eager Mummy was to see Dark again. Or perhaps you would." Aero tilted his head in the direction of the two child Digimon, laughing wholeheartedly. His expression turned serious after he finished, looking grim.

"How is he?" he asked. Keza mirrored his concern. The two Wizardmon frowned, though their mouths were hidden and prevented them from being seen, and looked at each other. The Mummymon nodded and understood. It was too early to tell, so the situation was not as dire as they had thought. Laughs and giggles were heard in the air, flying through the forest carefree on the breeze. It was only a few minutes when a snap of a branch was heard, alerting the Digimon to possible intruders. The adults tensed up, but then soon relaxed when they saw two feline Digimon known as Bastemon walking towards them. As they called out a welcome, Dark looked up when he heard claws scraping against wood. He slid to a stop and eyed the tree above him, Mummy almost running into him. As his friend was about to ask what was wrong, Dark called up into the tree, asking who was there.

"Hello? Is someone up there?" Apparently whoever was in the tree was startled and slipped. Dark lunged forward and his arms caught the form of a smaller Bastemon. Blinking, the two stared at each other before a blush covered both of their cheeks, Dark's from embarrassment at making the Digimon fall, and Bastemon's from being discovered and falling.

"Oh, uh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." Dark explained, letting her down as he rubbed the back of his head. "I'm Dark, and this is my friend Mummy. Welcome to our valley!" he said, smiling. Mummy chimed in a hello, waving from behind his best friend. The Bastemon was silent, either from embarrassment or from not knowing what to say. It was only when her parents spoke up telling her to go have fun when she actually spoke, her lips curling into a smile.

"Hi, I'm Baste." She said shyly. "You did startle me, I wasn't expecting anyone to know I was up there, usually I'm so silent." She continued, laughing nervously. Mummy smiled, taking a hold of the two and dragging them behind him, quite strong for his size.

"Come on, Dark, Baste, let's play Tag and Run in the valley! Baste is IT!" he said, taking off when they left the safety of the trees. Dark smirked and ran in a different direction, with Baste in hot pursuit of her new friends. It had been forever since she last played with Digimon her own age, so she happily joined in on the fun, breathing in the fresh air. A scent of cat nip filled her nose, and she reminded herself that when she was not IT, that she had to find the source. Felines always had a soft spot for catnip. Seeing the children having fun was a happy sight for the adults, but they were in deep discussion with the parents of Baste. They learned that their names were Janice and Zero and that they had moved from the forest to the east.

"What caused you to want to move?" Julia asked, tilting her hat so her sapphire eyes could be seen clearly, her bangs dancing across her face. The felines paused, looking at each other briefly, and then sighed. Janice was the one who spoke up, looking uneasy.

"You've heard of Digimon disappearing, or suddenly being attacked, haven't you?" At the alarmed look of the other four Digimon, she continued. "Near the Greenwood Forest, where we came from, we saw fire and smoke. A Lillymon reached out village and spread the horrific news that a group of dark Digimon was attacking the village where the healer Rosemon lives. We still don't know if anyone survived, but we all left as quickly as possible. The group calls themselves the Night Soldiers. And there's another thing." This was when the feline hesitated, falling silent. She glanced at her husband.

"Do you remember about how the Digidestined helped save the Digiworld? They defeated Myotismon, twice." Zero waited for their reactions, knowing that they would get where this was heading towards. Keza's eyes widened and she stepped back in shock as it dawned on them all what was being suggested.

"Are you saying that he is alive? But he was destroyed… Unless his digicode was sucked back into the Digiworld… This is not good. The Digidestined have not been seen for years!" the female Mummymon said in alarm. Janice nodded, her slitted eyes flashing.

"Yes, we think, from Lillymon's warning, that he may have somehow come back and is beginning his reign of terror again." The Digimon knew this was serious. When the Digiworld is experiencing danger from evil, their time becomes out of sync with the real world. Thus the Digidestined may not know of the danger until it has spread too far. But there was nothing they could do so far. Julia's concerned eyes left the group and landed on the playing children, frowning deeply. The parents became silent, reflecting on how serious the situation was. That was when Zero spotted Dark. An inspecting gaze crossed into his eyes, narrowing them as he studied him. The small wizard was different from his parents. It was only when he took into account that his hair was dark gray, and his eyes were silver, that he realized that something was wrong with the child.

"Your child is a virus type?" he said, eyes widening, his gaze jerking away to land on the Wizardmon parents. Julia and Haze were shocked at the sudden outburst, but were praying that the children didn't hear. Baste only looked back at her father, raising an eyebrow, but lost interest as soon as Dark tagged her. A giggle escaped her lips and she shot after Mummy. Julia leaned on her staff, knowing that she would have to explain the story, sooner or later, as confusing as it was. Haze waited for his wife to talk.

"Yes, he is a Virus type, unlike us, Data types. It's quite complicated, Zero. He somehow contracted the virus when still in his digi-egg, but other than that, we are not sure what it holds in store for our son in the future. The only changes we see are that his appearances are different from other Wizardmon, but he appears to be stronger, in a small difference. Solace, my brother, is working on solving the mystery behind it. He is nothing different from what we are, so there is no reason for you to remain alarmed." She said, though her tone was uncertain, concerned for her son's safety and future. At the mention of the Sorcermon healer's name, Janice raised her eyebrows.

"Solace is you brother?" she asked, impressed and in awe. Haze chuckled, knowing how popular Solace was as a healer. The conversation continued between the parents, the atmosphere much calmer than it was before. Baste had abandoned the game of Tag and Run when she located the source of catnip, purring as she rolled around in the medium sized patch. Her eyes became hazed and clouded, arching her back against the catnip and she inhaled the sweet scent. The two other players realized that their new friend was nowhere in sight and decided to go look for her. The sight they got was very amusing.

"I see you found the catnip." Dark said, chuckling. Mummy echoed his laughter, smiling widely. The feline Digimon nearly jumped out of her skin and landed on all fours, looking up at the two wide eyed at having been discovered. The laughter was too contagious and soon she even started laughing. Blissful laughter filled the air, innocent childish fun. But the moment was shattered when a loud shriek filled the air. Immediately the children directed their eyes to the skies, the parents also looking around, grabbing their weapons.

"Sonic Destroyer!"

An electrical beam shattered the ground in front of the children, throwing them in different directions. The parents cried out in alarm and started to run towards their children, weapons at the ready, or in the Bastemons' case, claws ready. Dark rubbed his head, finding that his hat had been lost in the attack. Looking around, he found it near the Digimon that attacked them. Parrotmon, one that had a mad gleam in its eyes. It lowered its beak towards him, blue energy forming in his mouth. Panicked, Dark called up a Thunderball and threw it at the emerald feathered bird, but it didn't do any damage. Mummy was groggily looking up, having hit his head on an unseen rock, and Baste shook her head, rubbing her head as well. When she heard a birdlike chuckle, she looked up, eyes wide.

"Dark!" she called out, not knowing what to do. Her parents were too far to really do anything to help. She didn't want to lose her new friends! Parrotmon was about to release his attack when there was a sound of barely heard footsteps.

"Crystal Barrage!" A deep voice yelled out from behind the children, originating from the tall grass. Shards of ice sliced through the air above them and rammed into the overly large parrot's chest. The Digimon howled in pain, his attack shooting into the air, hitting nothing but air. A figure stepped through the grass and revealed itself to be a Sorcermon, a powerful one at that. His crystal blue eyes were narrowed and his blonde hair streamed behind him, blown in the strong breeze caused by the Parrotmon's wings. The avian's ocean blue eyes focused on the sorcerer, letting out another shriek, electricity sparking around his crimson feathers that protruded from underneath his mask. That is, until it heard a fast pair of footsteps and jerked its head in that direction.

"Solace!" Julia shouted, having run faster than the other Digimon, determined to protect her son. Her brother looked at her in alarm, then at Parrotmon, who squawked and lunged towards her, a hand coming down to snatch her off the ground. She leaped to the side and attacked the bird with her Electric Squall. Lightning rained down from a cloud that suddenly appeared above him. He raged in pain, one clawed foot coming down on top of Dark, pinning him there. He yelped in pain, feeling his body from his collarbone to his knees pinned to the ground. He couldn't move anything but his feet and head. Another rumbling chuckle escaped the bird Digimon's throat, ignoring the child, but keeping his foot firmly placed on him.

"Helter Skelter!"

"Vampire Dance!"

An ice beam and a powerful wave hit the enemy, the ice freezing one of his wings, making it hard to keep his balance. Parrotmon cawed loudly, emitting another Sonic Destroyer towards the two Bastemon, frying the ground in front of them as they quickly leaped back to avoid the attack. It stretched its frozen wing and the ice shattered, raining down on Baste and Mummy, who were scooped up by Haze and Keza, who retreated to a safe distance while Aero attempted to get closer.

More ice shards pummeled Parrotmon's belly, and he flailed his hands, knocking Aero away as he was about to perform his Necrophobia attack, which involved firing an ectoplasmic energy blast from his gun Obelisk. He misfired and his attack hit a tree nearby, causing it to crash down. Solace let out an aggravated sigh. This was taking too long, and he wanted to get his nephew out of harm's way as soon as possible.

"Aim for underneath his beak!" he ordered, his staff pointing at the soft flesh and down feathers that was the target. Parrotmon heard this and opened its beak, firing a blue blast of energy at the sorcerer with his Static Destroyer. Solace tried to dodge, but with his close proximity to the bird, got knocked back. This set off Julia, her eyes narrowing at the Digimon who dared to attack her brother.

"Electric Squall!"

"Helter Skelter!"

"Necrophobia!"

"Crystal Barrage!"

Parrotmon cawed in pain, flapping his wings as the four combined attacks, from Julia, Zero, Aero, and Solace hit him in the throat. With a last shriek, his data dissolved into tiny shards, disappearing. Sorcermon used his staff to help get himself to his feet, and then walked over to his nephew, Julia already cradling him with Haze hovering over them. Dark tried to fend off his mother weakly.

"I'm fine mom!" he protested, frowning, but when he felt his hat being placed back on his head, he looked up, and his eyes widened. Before the small wizard stood his uncle, a Digimon that he had not seen for half a year.

"UNCLE!" he said happily, launching himself up to hug Solace. The white sorcerer chuckled and hugged his nephew, happy he had made it in time to save them. And the happy face on Dark's face made it worthwhile. Julia stood up as the others walked towards them, Mummy being held by his mother, nursing a hurt head and most likely a concussion.

"Solace, I thought you were almost on the other side of the island healing a Neodevimon." She asked, curious to how and why her brother was here. Solace motioned them all to get comfortable in the long grass while he told Keza to bring Mummy to him. He sat down and held his dark brown gloved hands over Mummy's aching head. Concentrating, a green glow poured from his hands. A calm look overtook his face as he healed the concussion and he drew back his hands, looking down at Mummy as he sat up.

"Better?" Solace asked, tilting his head. Mummy smiled, nodding and thanking him. Turning to the assembled Digimon who were before him, he settled down and began to tell them about what happened.

"As Julia said, I was indeed near the Isoga Cliffs to heal a hurt Neodevimon child who had been caught in a rockslide. Apparently it was caused by a renegade Digimon, but I couldn't find any eye witnesses. I started an investigation after I healed the child, and what I found was not a pretty sight. There was a group of Digimon, virus types, and they were quite well organized, which was strange. I managed to catch wind of their conversations, but they spoke about their master and how they needed to destroy Rosemon and MarineAngemon's villages. I didn't know what they were talking about but I was able to send word to MarineAngemon's village, which was quite close to my location at the time. I am hoping that they were able to move, but I'm not sure about Rosemon, however. When leaving the small angel Digimon's village, I noticed Parrotmon heading straight towards your area, and I had to stop him. I guess I arrived right on time, to which I am very glad." Solace said, smiling from underneath his cloak. If he hadn't intervened, one of more of the Digimon gathered in this spot would have been hurt, or worse, destroyed.

"Solace, Rosemon's village is destroyed, from what we heard from a Lillymon who had escaped. We're not sure of the details, but that is the reason why we moved here, to get away from the danger." With what Janice said, Solace frowned, not liking the fact that one of his fellow healers could have been killed. However, with Primary Village protected by Elecmon and the newest guardian, Oryxmon, there was a strong chance that Rosemon, if she had been destroyed, would have been reborn as a Digi-egg. Solace stood up, too restless from wandering so many years to stay still. Being a Healer in the Digiworld required a lot of walking from place to place, so to Solace, it was only natural now to need to move around if no one needed healing.

"It's not safe for us to stay in one place; we should all head back to our homes." The sorcerer suggested. The parents nodded and stood as well, understanding the logic in Sorcermon's suggestion. However, Julia seized her brother by the arm and gave him a hard and critical look while their new friends and Mummy's family traded goodbyes. Dark hugged his best friend and new friend before bouncing over to his family. He was going to miss his friends, at least until he saw them again. But Baste and Mummy had promised to meet up in the valley again soon to play together, so he wouldn't have to wait for long.

"Oh no, Solace, you are not leaving. I'm putting my foot down on this healer wandering of yours. Since I can't go away to learn to be a healer, you can stay and help me so I can help others. The Digiworld needs more of its own healers, so you are going to stay with us." Julia said. Haze chuckled at Solace's expression, knowing exactly how stubborn his wife could be. When she got this way and made up her mind, the female wizard would not stop until her demands were met. Solace gave in, knowing how dedicated Julia would be to becoming a healer and the fact that with her attitude, if he disappeared, she would track him down and drag him back by the ponytail. He sighed and agreed to teach his sister. With a glowing triumphant look on her face, she turned and started off through the grassy valley to their home. Solace settled behind his sister and her husband shaking his head at her. He then, after sensing that one of them was missing, glanced over his shoulder to tell his nephew to hurry up and that they were heading back when he saw Dark just standing there. Confused, Solace stopped and turned. His healer's intuition indicated that something was wrong with the child. Haze glanced back and did a double take, seeing Solace stop walking and staring at his son.

"Julia, hold on." The older wizard said, frowning as he started to walk towards his son. Julia stopped, whipping around to say something, thinking that Solace was attempting to escape, when her bright eyes landed on Dark, who was just standing there. Fear washed through her, taking in the feverish look on him.

"No, not now." She whispered, eyes widening. She took one step and froze, fear stopping her from moving.

"Dark!" Solace said, trying to get through to his nephew.

Dark barely heard his uncle, something strange coming over him. One second he felt fine, and the next, his skin felt feverish, like he was burning up inside a Greymon's Nova Blast. His mouth felt parched and his head fuzzy and sluggish. He struggled to take a step, his movements' jerky.

"Mother…" he said, his moonlight colored eyes falling closed as he fell forward, darkness consuming him and erasing all thoughts from his mind. He never heard his name being yelled in a panic.

"Dark!"


End file.
